


So the world sucks.

by VoidofLight



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Deceit is a jerk in this, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, TW for swear words, The Author Regrets Nothing, also I made the ending very cheesey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 13:37:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19791988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidofLight/pseuds/VoidofLight
Summary: In a world where basically everyone has a soulmate, no one believes that Virgil does. Well, at least no one that matters. Virgil's best friends know the truth, and that's enough for him. Let everyone else think he's soulmate-less. And let everyone else be wrong.





	So the world sucks.

**Author's Note:**

> Soo this is first work on AO3, so it may be terrible. If it is, don't be afraid to tell me it. And if you can also tell me what I could do to improve my writing, that would also be appreciated.

In a world where soulmates are connected by the ink they put on their skin, people are still assholes. The world sucks. Virgil knows this better than anyone; because of course he does. I mean, who wouldn’t pick on the one kid always wearing long sleeves, never with a pen in his hand, always preferring a pencil instead? “Soulless” they call him. Jokes on them, because Virgil does have a soulmate. But it’s not like he’s going to tell them that... 

It’s just another regular day for Virgil.

Wake up.

Apply makeup.

Go downstairs. 

Greet his moms. 

Grab his toast.

Nothing special. 

But then he went outside. 

Patton and Logan were waiting for him outside, as usual - they were his ride to school after all, and they were running towards him, not as usual.

Now some background. Virgil met Patton first in kindergarten. It’s Patton, after all. Patton who, even as a 5 year old, couldn’t resist helping a person in need. Patton saw Virgil picking flowers alone and joined him. They’ve been friends ever since.

Cut to 5 years later and now they’re both 10 year olds. And just like any other 10 year old in the world, they developed their soulmate connections. Now, there are a couple rules that come with the connection; the most important of which being the preventing of sharing names through the bond. 

Not that it mattered to them, Patton and Virgil just loved the concept of having a soulmate in the first place.

With all that said, Patton wrote to his soulmate first, as Virgil watched.

“Hi!” Patton wrote, adding a little smiley face to the end. 

“Salutations,” his soulmate responded.

Patton was over the moon. 

At the same time, Virgil’s soulmate reached out to him.

“Good day, my darling soulmate!” 

Virgil looked down at the sentence and laughed, there was even a heart doodled at the end. His soulmate seemed very… spirited. 

“It’s never a good day everyday I’m in this world.” 

“Well that cannot possibly be true, for I am here too!” And Virgil laughed again, as Patton looked on with a gleeful smile.

Another 5 years pass, and Virgil and Patton are starting their freshman year at Sanders High. Virgil and Patton have both been communicating with their soulmates, and they’ve learned a lot about them both. 

Virgil learned of his soulmate’s rabid love for Disney, his passion for singing and acting, and his dream of making it big on Broadway. Sometimes he would ask Virgil to erase all their soulmarks, in preparation for some “performance”. Virgil didn’t mind though, just happy that his soulmate was fulfilling his dream.

Patton learned of his soulmate’s fondness for astrology, his excellence at anything academic related, and his obsession for Crofters jam. 

Both Patton and Virgil had fallen for their soulmates.

(And it wouldn’t be wrong to say that their soulmates had equally fallen for them too.)

But not all had been good for the two. 

Back in middle school, Virgil had been bullied for his soulmarks. They looked at the Disney lyrics written up and down his arms, the doodles of fairytale scenes, and dubbed Virgil’s soulmate a child. After all, who else but a child would share such childish things through a soulmark? (Spoiler alert: Virgil’s soulmate, a Disney loving man who is definitely not a child. You probably know who he is at this point C;) 

So Virgil started covering up his marks until everyone forgot they even existed.

Then Virgil got bullied for his lack of marks. But by that point, he didn’t care anymore.

So freshman year at Sanders High. It wasn’t necessarily bad… uninteresting if anything. But there was something very interesting that did happen that year. Patton, the optimist he is, signed up for advanced calculus, believing that he would be able to pass if he studied enough. 

He couldn’t. 

After the first test of the year, no one could deny that Patton needed help. 

Virgil suggested getting a tutor. 

Best.

Idea.

Ever.

Well, at least in Patton’s eyes. 

So Patton got a tutor. His name was Logan. 

Logan arrived to their first session with a doodle of a smiling puppy on his right arm. A doodle that Patton had drawn for his own soulmate on his own right arm. 

Needless to say, after that day, Patton and Virgil’s duo became a trio.

And now, 3 years later, Virgil is standing just outside his house with Patton and Logan running towards him. What? Patton reaches Virgil first, shoving his phone into Virgil’s hands.

“V look!” Patton exclaimed, “The Imagination Theatre is coming here! To our town! Can you believe it?!”

Virgil, in fact, couldn’t believe it. 

The Imagination Theatre is a traveling theatre group known for its critically acclaimed, heart-wrenching shows. Most famous for its leading man. Known for his melodious voice, stunning looks, and hyper-realistic acting, none other than Roman Fucking Prince. Believe or not, Roman was actually Virgil’s age. Virgil almost screamed.

“Holy shit!”

“Language,” Patton reprimanded, “But I know right! This is amazing! And that’s not even the best part, Logan?” 

Logan, who by then had caught up with the other two by this point, spoke up.

“I had some spare funds from selling that filing software I created a few months back-” (Don’t ask.) “-so I was able to buy us all tickets to see their first show this weekend.”

Then Virgil screamed.

“Logan you are a godsend.”

“You are welcome.”

For the rest of the week, Virgil was on cloud nine. He was going to see The Imagination Theatre in person! Who wouldn’t be ecstatic? Nothing could burst his bubble. Then came the weekend.

Saturday evening, Virgil watched intently as Patton and Logan pulled into his driveway. Once they had parked, Virgil threw himself out the door and towards the car. When all three of them were buckled up, Logan started up the car again and drove to the theatre.

Halfway through the ride, Virgil realized he had forgotten to grab his jacket in his haste to leave.

And to make matters worse, he was wearing a band-tee. Sure, it fit his emo aesthetic, but it was a tee. It had no sleeves.

At the very least, it was one of those times when his soulmate requested their arms be blank; so it’s not like he had anything embarrassing on his arms.

“Oh well,” he thought, “It’s not like anyone I know is going to be there...” (Right?)

(Spoiler alert: Wrong.)

By the time the trio arrived at the theatre, the show was only a few minutes away from starting. The three of them, as quickly as possible, exited the vehicle and ran inside. 

Maybe he ran too fast. 

Maybe he should’ve been looking more at where he was going.

Because the next thing he knew, Virgil was on the floor with a stranger. Or maybe this person wasn’t as much of a stranger as Virgil wished he was.

Deceit.

Oh Deceit. Where should I start? He had been bullying Virgil even before he had gotten his soulbond. At first it was for his dark persona. Then it was for his childish soulmarks. Now it’s for his “lack of a soulmate”. That asshole.

“Virgin… what is a soulless freak like you doing here? At the prestigious Imagination Theater? It makes perfect sense.”

“Fuck off Deceit. I’m here to see the show. And for the last time my name is Virgil.”

“Well that makes even more sense. A soulless Virgin like you getting to watch such a glorious show. Of course.”

“Hey now, that wasn’t very nice,” Patton added in, 

“Virgil deserves to be here! We invited him to come because he’s our friend!”

“Besides, that show starts in just a minute now. If you would like to truly view the show, which I presume you would, you should let our companion go.”

“Fine.”

With a grimace, Deceit watched as the trio left…

...Is what I would like to say. But remember, Deceit is there to see the show too. 

So Deceit walked in behind them. 

He didn’t seem to be doing anything particularly malicious, so the trio didn’t pay him much attention.

(Their mistake)

Patton and Logan got into the theater just as the lights were dimming. The two of them got to work finding where the seats listed on their tickets were.

(They were close to the front. Lucky them. Great view.)

When they finally sat down, Patton heard some shuffling from where Virgil was seated.

“He must be so excited!” Patton thought, genuinely delighted by the prospect of a happy Virgil.

Patton, smiling, turned to Virgil and whispered, “Aren’t you excited!?”

But Virgil wasn’t looking “excited”.

He had silent tears building up in his eyes, tears that were just starting to fall.

And he was clutching his arm. Attempting to cover up the limb like his life depended on it.

Patton’s smile faded.

So, if you haven’t noticed yet, I said “Patton and Logan got into the theater just as the lights were dimming.” Virgil… got a little held back.

Just as Virgil was about to follow the other two in, he was dragged back. Deceit grabbed Virgil’s arm with one hand, and covered his mouth with the other.

“Seems as though you have some pretty great friends. Don’t you Virgil? To have gotten you tickets for such a show. To have stuck up for you. Truely, they must care for you.”

Try as he might, Virgil couldn’t break free from Deceit’s iron grip. All he could do was watch in horror as Deceit grabbed a marker out of seemingly nowhere.

“Know your place.”

Deceit brought the marker down to Virgil’s arm, and in all caps, wrote:

S-O-U-L-L-E-S-S

“Go see your show.”

Deceit let go of Virgil, but the damage was already done. The show had already started, so all Virgil could do was run to his seat.

“Virgil! What’s wrong? Please tell me,” Patton pleaded.

Through his tears, Virgil lifted his arm so Patton could see the marks Deceit put there.

Patton felt his own eyes well up as he removed the cardigan he wore on his shoulders. Wordlessly, Patton offered the cardigan to Virgil; who gratefully took it.

“Let's watch the show now, ok V?”

Virgil nodded, slipping his arms into the cardigan as he turned his attention to the stage.

Wow.

On the stage, stood Roman Prince, in all his glory. He was the star of this particular show. Virgil watched, enthralled by the show.

Roman started out as just a peasant boy, with a dream of becoming a prince. A dream which he knew couldn’t come true. Virgil watched as child Roman talked about his dream to his dreary friend (who sort of reminded Virgil of himself). He watched Roman became a knight and worked his way up the ranks until he became the king’s most trusted knight.

Virgil felt his stomach drop when Roman fell for the tricks of the man who resembled a snake. He felt dread building up within himself as Roman passed out the man’s roses. No matter what he did, Virgil couldn’t look away. 

He couldn’t look away as Roman got “crowned”.

He couldn’t look away as Roman lost his control.

As “Roman” kidnaps the king and raises his army.

As the unaffected gathered their forces. 

As they stormed the castled, and the two sides collided.

And Virgil especially couldn’t look away when Roman, in a desperate attempt to regain control, Ripped. Off. His. Shirt.

(Yup, you read that right.)

Virgil couldn’t believe what he was seeing.

No, what he was seeing was definitely not Roman’s insanely ripped chest (though it might’ve been if not for the other thing).

No, the other thing the had everyone’s attention held captive, was Roman’s arm.

There. Right there. In all caps. On. Roman’s. Arm.

S-O-U-L-L-E-S-S

By the look on Roman’s (and the rest of the cast’s) face, this was not planned.

Patton couldn’t help himself. He had seen that mark somewhere before.

Patton. Squealed.

Loudly.

Everyone turned to face him. One of the technicians even set a spotlight on him.

“Excuse me,” Roman asked, furious, “But what about my soulmate being marked soulless made you squeal with delight?!”

Patton flushed bright red. He subtly glanced at Virgil, asking a silent question.

Virgil, understanding Patton’s question, slowly nods.

“Well, uh actually,” Patton started, every eye in the theater on him, “I just saw that mark earlier… on my best friend actually…” Laughing nervously, Patton watched as Roman’s expression rapidly changed from one of fury, to one of joy. Of hope.

“Really?!”

Everyone watched as Patton turned his head away from Roman. Instead, looking at Virgil.

Tentatively, Virgil stood. The spotlight shifted. There, in front of hundreds of people, Virgil did what he considers to be the bravest thing he's ever done. Virgil took off the cardigan.

There, as promised.

S-O-U-L-L-E-S-S

Before anyone could process it, Roman hurtled himself off the stage. Another spotlight followed him as he threw himself towards Virgil.

So what if Virgil caught Roman, laughing with open arms?

So what if Patton let out another ear-piercing shriek?

So what if Logan let a satisfied smirk grace his lips? 

If Roman dragged Virgil back up the stage and behind the curtain?

If Roman would later be seen hanging around town with his soulmate and his friends?

If, a couple years down the line, Roman would bring Virgil back to that very theater?

If he would profess his love for the thousandth time (he kept count, ok)?

If he would get down on one knee and do, what he still considers to be, the bravest thing he’s ever done?

And so maybe Virgil would say yes.

And Patton and Logan would unleash their confetti poppers on the two from where they were hiding behind the curtains.

And a couple years down the line, Virgil may actually thank Deceit for marking his arm that day.

But still, after all those years, the world may still suck.

There may still be people who make the world suck. Who claim that Virgil’s love isn’t real since they’re both men.

People who still bash Roman’s career over that one performance where he prematurely ended the show for his soulmate.

But so what if the world sucks.

At least there will always be that one person who would stand up for you.

That person who would comfort you when times get tough.

That person who, no matter what, you know will always stand by your side.

.  
.  
.

The world sucks - that’s a fact.

But with the right people, life could suck less.

\---

“I was lost once too but thanks to all of you life sucks less now. (We're your best pals.)” 

-Virgil, Incomplete (The Puzzle Song)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked the fic! I know, the ending was one of the cheesiest things on this planet. But in my defense, I like cheese... so. Yea. As stated in the beginning notes, don't be afraid to give me your honest opinion on the story (I swear it won't hurt my feelings). 
> 
> Also, I have another multi-chapter story that I'm working on right now. I already have the first few chapters written up and I plan to launch it on Tuesday (7/16). If you're interested in it, I'll give you an overview of it here (and if not then you can just stop reading the notes here):
> 
> So it's basically a human high school AU where Virgil ends up becoming famous as the anonymous writer "Anxiety". As Anxiety, Virgil has made friends with 4 of the world's most famous prodigys. A prodigy journalist named Logan Berry, a prodigy baker named Patton Foster, and twin acting prodigys Roman and Remus Royal. All five of these boys are the same age (18) and in their last year of high school. But since they're so well known, Patton, Roman, and Remus haven't been in a "real" school in years (Logan already got a high school diploma and is currently taking online classes for college). Wanting to be able to go to school one last time, the 3 of them make arrangements to go to a public high school for their senior year. Logan gets assigned to cover the story. Virgil is, of course, happy for his friends (being able to fulfill their dreams of being regular students for a year). But little does he know, his 4 famous friends are coming a little closer to his home than he thought. Virgil is in it for the long haul when all of a sudden he's being told to show 3 new students (and the reporter who follows them around) the ins and outs of his school. Now, Virgil has to balance a friendship with the 4 as both himself (a fellow student at their school), and as Anxiety (the writing prodigy who the 4 of them have known for years). So what will happen when two worlds collide for our anxious protagonist? How will he deal with his peers' reactions to his Friends In High Places? And for how long will he be able to keep the truth hidden? Read the story to find out!


End file.
